Servent of a Sage
by RecuaKitsune
Summary: Sequal to Dak Brother......Dark and Link are on a Journey to find there sister so the war between them and Ganon can be finally over. But, she has no memory of her brothers or her own childhood. Can they convince her that they are who they say?
1. Chapter 1

The Goddess' voices went throught the temple. Telling of a hero that would defeat her. And one day a hero did come. He walked through the temple with complete confidence. His sword in one hand and his shield on his other arm. If only Lady Nabooru wasn't taken but the witches, she could have seen this hero.

The young girl that had been watching him from afar was, very interseted in the hero. He reminded her of someone. Someone she once knew. A friend maybe? She had been trapped in this temple of seven years and she had no memory of her life before. Lady Nabooru had taken her in and allowed her to serve her. But, she was never allowed to leave the temple grounds or the desert.

She watched as the hero left the temple in a swirl of musical notes and beautiful yellow lights. Oh how she wished she could leave just as easy as that. She looked arpund and the temple seemed to have some peace to it and the guards then rushed in.

" Where is Lady Nabooru?" asked the General. The girl was silent. She never spoke to anyone but Lady Nabooru.

The general rose her hand to hit the girl across the face for not answering.

" Stop! You strike her, and you will lose your title as general." It was Nabooru.

Nabooru opened her arms to the girl and welcomed her. " Sweet Raven. I'm so sorry I left you alone. Are you all right? "

Raven ran to Nabooru, crying and hugged her. Raven was so happy to see her, and she then knelt if front of her. She knew that beening a servent, she wasn't really suppose to show your owner and emotion toward them. But Nabooru had been differnt with Raven. She had shown Raven how to cook, clean, fight, and she even tough her how to use the magic to control sand and mystic magic. Raven was honored to be Nabooru's student and servent.

" Lady Nabooru," said the general, " we came looking for you at the temple. We had been looking all over the desert and the Haunted Wasteland. We saw a man coming here and we followed. We lost track of him in a sand storm. And we eventually ended up here. And then we found this rat in your temple."

Nabooru walked over to the general and slammed her down. The woman looked at Nabooru. Her eyes wer full of anger and rage.

" You are to never speak of my servent like that again. She is loyal and a very good friend. She is the protecter of my temple and she is always welcome here. She can come and go as she pleases. You have no authority over her. " Nabooru made the order very clear for the general to understand.

The general go tto her knees and bowed her head. She then moved to her soliders, and motioned for them to leave. Raven sat on the steps of the small stair case in the entrance of the temple. Nabooru can ans sat next to her and smiled.

" Are you all right, Raven? "

" Yes, ma'am. I'm very happy you have returned. Did the hero save you from the witches?"

Nabooru nodded. " He said he would even come and visit so, we may see him one day and you will get to meet him."

Raven nodded. She stood and bowed to her Mistress.

"Would you like anythign to eat? Or drink?"

" Just a good rest, Raven. Thank you."

Raven nodded and then bowed. She then walked to her chambers and rested on her bed, hoping one day to thank the man that had saved her Mistress from Ganon's servece.


	2. Chapter 2

Dark and Link sat on the front porch of the house in the Lost Woods. No one bothered them, and Link showed the girls how to get throught the woods with wouldn't getting lost. Dark already knew the woods weel enough. He always hid here when he was going to get in trouble from his fariy. Nira and Zelda both payed very close attention. Getting lost in this place would be very bad.

Zelda sat at a pool swinging her feet back and forth. She felt Link's hands on her shoulers, moving in a small massage. He knelt next to her, kissing her cheek. She leaned her back against his front and sighed at how good the massage felt. She looked up at Link and smiled. She was happy to have him.

" So do we have any leads on where your sister may be?"

" After a year, yes. We have a possible lead. She may be in the desert."

" Nira and I can't travel there." Zelda said. " We would never be able to stand it as you and Dark can."

Link stopped massaging her shoulders, and wrapped her in his arms. " I know, my love. But, Dark and I will go and you and Nira will be safe here. Nothing can happen to you here while you are in the forest. You are also in the woods were no one really ventures too. You both are perfectly safe."

Zelda relaxed some. She still felt very worried about then traveling so far away. She looked at Nira and Dark dancing. They both looked so happy. Link picked Zelda up in his arms holding her close to him. Zelda didn't want him to leave. They had a great year together since, they helped save Nira form Ganon's nephew. None of them were safe. But, Nira and Dark would be in the most danger. Well, at least in Zelda's view.

" We are leaving in the morning. We tought we could spend tonight with the both of you." said Link.

Zelda nodded and loved that he was staying one more night. She just wanted Link to be safe and with her at all times. She wanted to protect him from everything that could harm him. She knew very powerful magic, which she was going to teach Nira, so she can defend herself even better. Link kissed Zelda's neck and her shoulder, giving her some comfort, of them leaving in the morning. He didn't want to leavr her, but, there sister was out there and they needed to find her.

~~­_Haunted WasteLand~~_

" Raven! " Nabooru yelled, fending off Leevers.

Leevers live in the sand coming up to feed on blood of people or animals that venture by. They sometimes enter the temple in a huge pack.

Swirling golden sand and crystals came and pushed them out of the temple. Raven came and stood infront of her Mistress to protect her. Raven's crystal staff, was in her hand. She swung it around and slashed the Leevers away from them. One came up next to her legs, and sank its fangs into her skin.

" Ah!" Raven screamed.

Nabooru killed the blood sucker and sent it out of the temple like the rest. She looked at Raven, who was doing her hardest not to look at the blood that was flowing from her leg. Nabooru looked at her with concern. Raven had always been aware of enemies around her. Missign one every now and then okay, but, Raven never missed. And she looked so weary.

" Raven? You look exhausted. Have you been sleeping well?"

" I haven't been sleeping at all, Lady Nabooru. Your safty is the most important issue in this temple. My weelfare has nothign to be worried about."

" Raven." Nabooru said. " You need to sleep. I am very greatful that you are protecting me with your life, but I wish of you to go and get some rest. Right this moment."

Raven was going to argue but, Nabooru had that look, Raven shut her mouth. She bowed her head and walked off. She stopped at the large doorway, and turned back to her Mistress.

" My Lady? May I ask you something?"

" Of course, sweetie. What is on your mind?"

Raven knelt infront of her, to show respect to Nabooru. She hadn't exactly lied to her Mistress. She had been protecting her when she did not sleep. But, that wasn't the only reason Raven wasn't sleeping. She was having dreams. The same dream over and over. It was of her as a little girl with two boys, that were always playing games with her. Teasing her. Caring for her. It confused her greatly. Mostly because she had no memory of the two boys. She lefted her head and looked at Nabooru.

" Um. Did I ever have any siblings? I have this dream of two boys playing with me in a forest when I am very young. I'm only asumming they are brothers, they act like it."

Nabooru sighed. She knew who she was meaning. She was just never very sure they were here brothers. When the witches had taken her prisoner, they spoke of Link and his brother to her often. Telling how one very very dark souled and one was very pure souled. Raven was both and was a sibliling to two very powerful heros and she was just like them in so many ways. But, Nabooru couldn't say anything without knowing it was really the truth. She didn't want to give Raven false hope.

" I don't really know, sweetie. Maybe you will find out one day. Just for now, please get some rest. You look as if you could walk as he dead. And I don't want you to be sick. You are like a daughter to me."

Raven smiled and nodded. She got up and just walked away. Nabooru watched her wave from side to side as she walked. She was so tired she could barly walk. Raven made it to her room and layed on the bed, laying her staff on the carpeted floor. Within moments she closed her eyes and drifted to a deep sleep, where she wasn't sure she would dream.


	3. Chapter 3

Raven tossed and turned in her bed. Her hands clentched the blankets, as sweat came down her face. She saw herself as a little girl playing with two boys. They had sticks and they were pretending they were swords. They were smiling and running around chasing each other. The little girl vanished, and the two little boys came running to Raven, tugging at her hands.

" Come play with us." they both said.

Raven was stunned. The boys looked at her so lovingly and cheerful. The sky then darkened and the boys clung to her sides. A loud cry of a horse came and scared them. Raven saw a black horse and a man that looked as evil, he made her skin crawl. " No." Raven knew this man. He was the one that took her when she was young. She remembered that much. Ganon. A monster of dark magic and pure hell. He had take her from her old life and caused her to lose her memory. She knew this for a fact. It had to be his fault. The two little boys made little crys. They were scared. The poor boys. They had nothing to do with her, or this man. Did they? Raven summoned her Crystal Staff from the sand, and put the two boys behind her.

" You will never win, child. You don't know how. And you never will." Ganon said.

" You say that every night. What do you mean? "

Ganon laughed. He drew his sword and swung it at he hand, knocking her staff from her hand. Raven looked at him, but he let stabbed her throught he just and left her on the ground. Raven layed on the ground crying. The sword was pulled from her chest. The boys had growen. They were older. They looked at least seventeen or eighteen.

" Raven. Stay with us. We need you. Please stay with us." The one with blonde hair said. His eyes were so dark blue. Raven looked at the other one. He had silver hair and deep red eyes. He held her hand and kissed her forhead.

" We love you, Raven." he said, his red eyes filling with tears.

Raven's eyes flashed open. Her heart was beating fast. She sat up slowly and wipped her face with her hand. Sweat was on her face. She got up and went to a bowl she had and slashed water on her face. _**" We love you, Raven." **_

Those words rang in her head. Who were they? She didn't know them. But, they knew her. None of this made sence. These dreams came to her every night. And it was getting very annoying. The sun was rising. Raven sat on her bed, pondering about who the two men were. They had something to do with her memory. And she was going to find out exactly what.

~~_ Haunted WasteLand~~_

Link lead the way throught the sandy desert. The wind blew the sand everywhere. Dark was keeping up with Link with pure adrenaline. They came to a stand that was made of stone and they sat for a few moments until the Ghost Guide showed himself.

" Ah. Young travelers, would you like to cross the desert? If you wish follow me."

Dark and Link got up and ran after the ghost as is flew away at a very fast rate. The ghost laughed and vanished. The brothers closed their eyes as sand ingulfed them. When they felt the sand stop, they saw themselves at the Spirit Temple grounds. Dark looked and saw that the temple was carved from stone. And it looked like a female warrior from the outside.

" You might want to run." said Link.

Before Dark could even ask. Leevers came from the ground and plowed after them. ark ran after his brother and they both didn't look back at the creatures. They got to solid ground.

" We got lucky." said Link

" Why do you say that?"

" Because, Leevers sometimes come on solid ground. We got lucky."

Dark didn't say a word. Getting lucky sounded very good at this moment. Now it was the temple. Link had told him it had been a long time since he had been inside the temple. So he sense of direction, could be off a bit. That didn't give Dark alot of comfrot at all. They both walked in and two clay pots came flying at them. They got on the ground, covering their heads. The clay broke and they both slowly got up to their feet. As soon as they got up the stairs, their feet were incased in sand.

" Oh great!" Link and Dark said.

" Who are you? Why have you come here?"

They both looked and saw a girl that looked just like them. When she came into view and saw them, she froze. They were the someones that were in her dream. I can't be. Ho was this possible?

" Why are you here?" she asked.

" Looking for you, Raven." Link said.

Raven stood still. What was going on?


	4. Chapter 4

Raven was completely lost. They came looking for her? What was going on?

" Raven? What is going on?"

Raven knelt down, and bowed her head. She then looked at her Mistress.

" My Lady, I found them entering the temple. I don't know who they are."

Nabooru looked and reconized Link in a moment. She waved her hand and released them from the sand. Link and Dark stood. Dark looked around and hoped, they weren't standing in quicksand. Link walked up to Nabooru and hugged her. Raven stayed in the back, very puzzled.

" Link. It's good to see you. Any new monsters I should know about?" Nabooru asked.

Link laughed. " No. We have just come to talk to Raven."

Nabooru looked at Raven then back Link. She then noticed then that other man looked just like Link, just with silver hair and red eyes. Twins? No. But, they look so much alike. Link saw her looking at Dark, he laughed.

" Nabooru this is my brother Dark. He is my twin brother. "

Wow. she hadn't that coming. She was suprised. So Raven's dreams were right. Well Nabooru hoped.

" So, what bussiness do you have with Raven?"

" We just want to talk. No harm will come to her, I promise." Link said.

Nabooru nodded and walked over to Raven, putting a hand on her shoulder. With that, Raven, knew she was at least semi-safe with these men. Raven stood very still. When Nabooru left the room closeing the stone doors, she stepped away from them.

" We wont hurt you." said Dark.

" What do you want from me? I don't know you."

Link held Dark back. Something wasn't right. She had attacked them, and looked at them as if strangers. They were happy to see she was safe. And she had apparently learned some magic tricks of her own. Nabooru had trained her very well. Link couldn't have been more proud. But, why she didn't know them was still the main issue at the moment. Link wasn't sure how to make her believe them. They were family. They had played together. He loved those memories. Maybe. Just maybe he could tell her a memory, and she could remember. What else was there?

" Raven. We are your brothers," said Link. He saw that she was puzzled by that statement. " We played all the time, when we were much younger. In the forest, we lived there. Me and Dark still do. We have others there that love us and some old friends that love you. And miss you."

" Played? Played in a forest?" Raven said. Link and Dark nodded.

Raven remembered her dreams. She and the two boys had always played in the forest. Racing out and in of a tree house, just to play outside. And the ending of her dream. When the older men held her. They were the two standing infront of her now. They had said they loved her. That they wanted her to stay. Did they? Or was this a trick by Ganon?

" Do you love me?" Raven asked.

" Of course we do." said Dark.

Raven remembered that part of the dream, were she was dieing. They wanted her to stay with them. They needed her. They were beside her the whole time she was dieing in her dream. They never left her. Not for one moment did they leave her. What was going on? None of this made sence to her. Not at all. This had to be a set up. A trap. Something! But-Lady Nabooru had welcomed them with open arms. She even hugged one of them. Maybe, just maybe, this was a good thing. If they were telling the truth she would finally get her family and memory back. And if this was a lie, she would kill them. Simple as that.

" Raven. Please, you have to believe us. We are your brothers. And we came all this way to protect you." said Dark.

" Protect me? Ha. Lady Nabooru protects me and so does this wonderful desert. Who in all of Hyrule would want to harm me?"

" Ganon." the twins said.

Raven shut up then. He had killed her in her dream. They had stayed with her. Okay, this was really werid and it sure was very real.

"Raven, " Dark said. " Ganon took away seven years of my life. He made me a servant in the Water Temple and I fought Link, and I almost killed him. He fought Ganon and won, but the man is still ruling, I think that picture is pretty bad. And we need you to defeat him. And from the looks of it, he screwed you over as he did us."

Raven could feel as if she had to believe him. To believe them. Something in her heart was telling her that they were not lieing to her.

" All right. I believe you. But, I'm not leaving my Mistress. I can't just leave her. Its my duty to protect her."

Dark and Link sighed. They had to bring her home. Sand and brick flew around them. Nabooru's body slammed to the ground. Raven coughed and rushed to her. Nabooru was bleeding from her arm and the corner of her mouth. Raven stood with her staff in her hand and was ready for battle. Until she saw who it was. A man come with long black hair and green eyes. He was in silver armor and had a very demonic look in his eyes.

" Zane." Raven said.

" Raven. How wonderful to see you. "

Raven was in complete shock and heatache. Zane. A very deadly man. But also, the man to steal Raven's love and herself. She gave everything to, and he then betrayed her. Yet her heart still beat faster when it came to him. Dark and Link stood nevt to her, ready to protect her at any cost. Raven looked as if something had pireced her very soul. Whatever Zane wanted with Raven, it wasn't good.


	5. Chapter 5

Raven looked at Zane with hated eyes. And her heart did little flips. How could she still love him for betraying her? This completely sucked. Raven shook her head, returning to reality. Her brothers stood by her side, ready for a fight. And with Zane here they were going to get one.

" I'm not here to hurt you, Raven." Zane said.

" Yeah. Like, I'm really going to believe you. You betrayed me."

" I know, but you didn't know everything. You still don't."

Raven didn't understand. A part of her wanted to but, the other half wanted too kill him. He didn't deserve to have his side of the story told. He was the enemy and that was all he ever was. Even by blinded eyes, that she once had for him. Nabooru coughed, getting on her feet.

" My Lady." Raven said.

" There was a monster following him. He's telling you the truth. This time." Nabooru said.

Well, that was different. Zane was telling the truth.

" Well? Where this monster?" Link asked.

" And who are?" said Zane.

" My brothers."

Zane's mouth dropped. Brothers? That was certainly new. The temple walls seemed to shake. Zane looked over his shoulders. The creature had caught up to him. The monster appeared.

" Zane, you are worthless."

" A shut it, Kayta."

" Your sister! Why the hell is she here?" Raven yelled.

" To kill you." Zane said.

Raven's heart sank and sat at the pit of her stomach. To kill her? Why? None of this made any sence. First, she has brothers, now she is wanted dead. Could this get any worse?

Throned vines came around Raven's ankels and the throns bit deep in her skin. Bood streamed down her legs. She bit her lip, not screaming at all.

" Hey! Let her go!" yelled Link.

Dark ran toward with his sword and grazed Kayta's shoulder. Kayta slammed her staff in Dark's back, making a cracking noise. She rammed her foot in Dark's back.

" Give her to me. That way when I bring her to your father, I will get my bounty." Kayta said.

" Your father?" Raven said.

Zane didn't look at her. He had never told her about his family. Never had he ever wanted to claim who is father was. His father and his brother were two people that never seemed to leave. He was always the one that got hurt, always bullied around. Zane did everything his father had told him to do and he was never given anything for doing all the hard labor he had done. When he met Raven, his whole world changed. He couldn't go one day without thinking of her. He missed her with everything in his heart and soul. She had given him a reason to feel something. Raven had given him a new life. And he was going to keep it that was, no matter what had to happen to keep it that way.

" Oh. So she never knew. Well, sorry honey, your ex-boyfriend is Ganon's son. As I am his daughter. And our father wants you gone."

Raven screamed. Zane looked at her then. Kayta slammed her foot into Dark's back.

"Ah!"

" Dark!" Link yelled.

Link ran and rammed his body into Kayta's, settign Dark free. Zane ran to Raven and cut the vines from her ankels.

" Come on." said Zane.

" My brothers. And Lady Nabooru. I can't leave-"

" If your dead you can't save them."

Zane pulled her till she was running with him. The last thing she saw was her brothers and her misstres trapped in a cage composed of black vines.


	6. Chapter 6

Zane practilly dragged Raven throught the desert and the fortress. The guards tryed to stop him, but Raben stopped them. Zane was amazed at the command that she had over them. She seemed more in power then he last was with her. But, back then he was falling in love woth her and now.... he was so deep in love with her, he ached every night he layed his head to sleep. He wish he hadn't hurt her that day. The day he was going to ask her to marry him. That day had turned into a mass of pain. And heartache.

" Let me go." Raven yanked her hand, but he never gave her wrist from his grip.

" Stop it! Your brothers and Mistress are being held prisoner by now. And its up to us to save them. I wont let my father or siblings hurt you. But, in order to do that, you have to trust me."

" Trust you? Trust you! I would rather die then trust you agian."

Zane groaned. Why did women have to be so complicated? Either way Raven was going to work with him. She didn't have a choice in the matter.

" Look. Either I help you or do all of this alone. Personally, I think you need someone to help you."

Raven was very still. She couldn't believe Zane was willing to help her. She wanted to trust him. She really did. A crash came behind her and threw them both on the ground. Zane was on his back and Raven was on the ground on her side. Zane looked at her, she was bleeding from her forehead and the corner of her mouth. He sat up, and got to his feet.

" Brother. "

" Velon."

Velon stood and had a energy sword in his hand. He looked at his brother with a grin.

" Velon, leave. Our sister has done enough damage as it is." said Zane.

" Sorry. But, father really wants the girl. And he changed his mind. He wants her alive now."

" Zane..."

Zane looked down at Raven, she was coming around. He picked her up and glanced at his brother, who was summoning skeletal monsters from the earth. The creatures grabbed at his legs and dug deep in his skin. He screamed, his eyes turned black and he looked at the monsters and burned their bones to nothing but dust. Velon's eyes turn back to normal from the deep red they were.

" Zane. You know it is very pointless. You know father will win."

" No, Velon. You and father will lose." With that, Zane left and took Raven to the safest place he knew. Zora's Domaion. It was still complete ice, but the Zora king and princess still remain there, and allowed them to come and go as they please.

Zane went to there room here, that the princess saw to being made herself. The Zora's mainly stayed in the lake and only can to their frozen home when summoned. Zane layed Raven on the bed. He took and blanket from the closet door and covered Raven with the blanket.

" Do you still love me?"

Zane was still. He looked at her and she was still asleep. So did he have to answer the question? Or was it just a question that needed no responce? Zane had no idea, but there was an answer to the question

" Yes. I still love you, Raven."

Now he had to figure out a plan to help save her brothers and nabooru before his family did something beyond help.


	7. Chapter 7

Raven woke and felt a chill in the air. She pulled the blanket over her shoulders and stood up and walked slowly through the doorway. She saw the thick sheets of ice all over the domain. It was once a very beautiful, and had deep rich water that was wonderful to swim in. She looked around for Zane, but failed to find him.

" Raven."

Raven turned to find Ruto, the Zora princess. She had grown to be a fine looking Zora. She walked over to Raven and reached out to her with her hand. Raven took the princess' hand and walked up the hill like staircase. When they reached the top, it entered into the throne room. Zane was there, talking with the king and talking about their situation. Zane looked and saw Raven and Ruto. He gaze stopped as he saw Raven walk to him and sat next to him.

" How are you feeling?" Zane asked.

" Fine." Raven said.

" Zane has told me about your situation," said King Zora, getting Raven's attention. " And you both are welcome to stay as long as you like. I wish there was more I could do for you."

" Thank you. You have done enough for us already." Raven said.

Ruto hugged her and didn't let go for a long time. Zane stood and reached for her hand. Raven didn't take his hand. She wasn't ready to trust him. Why would he think she was ready so soon? What was he that stupid? Maybe. But, he wasn't going to get what he wanted anytime soon. Zane took everything from her. Nothing was going to fix that. Nothing. Raven walked back to the room, sitting in a corner with the blanket around her tightly. Zane stood and only looked at her. She looked so scared and tired. All he wanted to do was take her in his arms and hold her. But she wouldn't allow him to do that.

" Raye. I love you."

Raven looked at him. He stood away from her and said the words. Didn't move to her at all. Was he serious? Did he really love her? Raven knew her love for him had never stopped. Never. She got up and tossed the blanket aside. She walked over to him wrapping her arms around his neck. Zane didn't see this as a mistake or a dream, she had really come to him.

" Don't make me regret this." she said.

" You wont." Zane said, not waisting another second, snaking his arms around her waist and kissing her.

Raven moaned as she rememebred why she missed him. He had always wanted to be with her, to protect her. His hand slid to the back of her head as he kissed her. He kept hoping this was real and if it was a dream he would never wake from it.

" Raye, thank you."

" For?"

He moved his hand down her face. " For giving me another chance."

She gave him a small smile loving that maybe, maybe this could work. She could only hope it would.


	8. Chapter 8

Dark layed unconscious, Link watching over him. Nabooru was silent while they were being held captive. She had dryed blood on her arm and face. She only looked at the temple entrance. Link went to sit near her and she gave a sly smile at him.

" You worried?" Link asked.

" No. She's like you. Determined and strong willed. And I taught her skills that I have known for years. She is perfect, when she was seventeen she was so frail and scared she acted as if she was ten. But, she has gone these last six months. I am so proud of her, Link. But, I want her away from this temple. She has no idea what the world is like." Nabooru said.

Link laughed. He agreed with her. Dark groaned and sat up wincing when pain went through his back. Link went to him. Dark laughed.

" Nira is going to kill me."

" I'll back up you up, brother." Link said laghing.

The black vines opened and Kayta walked in. She bent down infront of Dark, her eyes looking over him. Dark looked away not likeing her gaze on him. Link and Nabooru waited and watched closely. Kayta was very interested in Dark, which didn't set well with Link.

" I know you. You were the one in the Water temple." Kayta said.

" Your point?"

" I think I'll keep you. You apeel to me."

" Sorry. I have a wife." Dark said.

" She'll get over it."

" Get away from him!"

Kayta looked behind her and two women stood at the stairs. She saw Zelda and stood at once. The other woman she didn't know. But, she held a sword in her hand and her stance was a fighting one. Zelda stood next to her and was ready to aid her.

" Princess. You look well." Kayta said.

" But you wont be. Release them, Kayta or die."

Kayta laughed. She walked away from Dark and sealed the vines to keep the three locked in. Twin black swords came in Kayta's hands, " Lets see you try too, princess."

Zelda drew her bow and shot two Light Arrows at Kayta. Kayta jumped and landed on her feet, charging at Nira. Nira leaped out of the way to the vine prison and slashed it open, she went in to Dark.

" Baby. Oh Din, what happened to you?"

"I'm fine. Link go." said Dark.

Link went on before Dark got the words out of his mouth. He slammed his body into Kayta's, making her crash to the ground. She screamed from the impact.

" Velon!" she screamed.

Nira was shoved away from Dark and she landed on the stairs hitting her head. She layed there not moving. Zelda went her and held her.

" Nira!" Dark yelled.

Velon placed a dagger to his neck. " Let go of my sister hero, or your brother dies."

Link looked and saw his brother being used as leverage. Damn Ganon and his children. Link let go of Kayta and shoved her to Velon. She walked over to him keeping Dark in place. Dark looked at his wife laying in Zelda's arms, tears went down his face. He wasn't able to help her as he had promised her.

" Hero." Velon said to Link.

Link looked at him. Whatever he was goin to say, it involved Dark's freedom and it wasn't going to be good. Link's stomach ached with rage and pain. His blood boilded.

" It's a trade. You bring your sister to my father and your brother will be set free."

Link froze and saw Dark shake his head. "Don't you are dare think of her as an item Link! Keep Raven safe." Velon slammed his fist into Dark's jaw. Kayta sat next to Dark, moving her hand over his face. She wanted to keep him and never give him back. Velon touched her shoulder and within a black mist the were gone. Link run toward them but stoog alone as the mist cleared. His fist clenchted. Tears running down his face. But not in saddness. But anger. Link screamed and feel to his knees. Slamming his fists into the brick floor. Someone knelt by his side, first he thought it was Zelda but it wasn't. Raven was next to him. He looked at her and looked away. He looked again and saw Zane over her shoulder.

" You. This is your fault!" Link screamed.

Link began to run toward Zane, but Raven held him back. " Link he's on our side. Velon tryed to kill him for getting me away from here. He saved me."

Link stood breathing heavy. Nabooru walked over to them vey slowly.

" Oh my lady." Raven said going over to her.

" Raven. You are so brave. But, you have come to late I'm afraid."

" What happened to Dark? And those woman?"

Nabooru only smiled. "That is Princess Zelda, Link's wife. And the poor girl on the ground his Dark's wife. She was hurt trying to save him. Kayta took him for herself and Velon wants to use him as leverage. "

Raven wasn't sure she really need to hear all that but, it was nessesary. Dark was her brother and she was going to help save him. She just wasn't sure how to just yet. Nabooru touched Raven's shouler, " Dark's wife needs help. Took her to the guest chambers and aid her as much as possible." Nabooru said to her.

" Yes my lady. Zane please."

Zane nodded and gently took Nira from Zelda and walked with Raven. Link made him stop. Zane looked at him. " Anythign happens to Nira or Raven and you with pay the price."

" I would never harm either of them. Now if you please." Zane said.

Link let him go and only stood. Zelda walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist tying to give him some comfrot from everything that had happened. She could only hope he was going to be all right.


	9. Chapter 9

Nira sat up in the bed looking around. She saw torches on the wall lighting the room. The room was most likely warm , but Nira wrapped the blanket around her. Her head was pounding and it made her eyes hurt. She stood up and felt dizzy. She quickly sat down. She looked up as the door opened. She saw Zelda walk in with another girl behind her. The princess walked over and sat next to her. The girl only stood against the wall. Zelda moved strands of hair frm her face. " How are feeling?"

" Dark. Where is he? I want to see him."

" Link, Zane, and I are going to bring him back to you. He's my - our family. I promise he is coming back to all of us." the girl said.

" You're Raven? Their sister ?"

She nodded. Raven was not what Nira expected. She was beautiful. Black hair. Dark green eyes. Slim body. And her face. She had their same look. She was definatly their sister. Nira smiled at her and started to cry. She was happy to have her in the family but, her husband was taken from her. She layed her head in Zelda's lap and curled herself on the bed, tears running down her face. Raven walked out giving Nira her space and allowing the princess to comfort her.

Raven went to her Mistress' room and knelt down at the foot of the bed. Nabooru look up and saw her. " Child, you are always there when I wake. Do you ever leave my side?"

Raven laughed, " I do my best to be near if you need me."

" Nira? How is she?"

" Scared for Dark. She has every reason to be. The one she loves is not with her."

" And Zane. Have you forgiven him?"

Raven blushed. And smiled. She had forgiven him. " Yes. He and I talked and I learned a few things. I was relieved to know that I was more then a tool to him."

Nabooru nodded and sighed. Even though that may be true, she was still concerned for Raven. She had given her whole heart to him and she almost died inside and out from her heart hurting for so long. Nabooru only hoped her heart wouldn't hurt again. Nabooru waved her away. " Go and get some rest yourself." she said.

Raven left and went to to the entrance hall and saw Link sitting on the top step. She walked over and sat next to him. " How are you feeling?" She asked him.

" I'm great."

" Link. You know we'll get him back."

" This is the second time I have lost him. Why?"

" I don't know. But, he is going to come home to us."

Link looked at her when she said home. " Will you come back with us? To our home?"

" The forest?" Raven asked.

Link nodded. He looked at her to get an answer but was concerned fromt he look on her face. Her eyes were large and her skin was pale. She then smiled and looked at her older brother. " I'll think about it." was all she could say. She kissed his cheek and walked to her room. Zane was sleeping on the bed. She sat on the bed and took her shoes off. As she was leaning back, his arms came up and grabbed her. She was fliopped on her back and he had her hands on both sides of he head.

"Zane. What are you doing?" she said laughing.

Zane smiled as her bent his head to kiss her. Raven pushed against him, kissing him back. Zane held go of her hands and held her around the waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck as they kissed, she felt him pull away. He gave a gentle kiss on her cheek. " Get some rest." he said. She nodded and pulled the pillow under her head. AHw closed her eyes and drifed into her dreams.

She was standing in dark waters. A large door infront of her. Raven slowly walked over to it and opened it. She summoned her staff for good messure. She pushed the door open and gasped as she saw her brothers hangin above clear water. Chains around their wrists. Four plateforms were in the water and Zane was layong on one. Raven ran and jumped to him as the plateform wasn't that far from the walls.

" Baby. Oh please no. Zane please."

Blood came from the corner of his mouth. She felt a odd presence and she looked up. Dark was there with his sword in his hand.

" Dark. What are you doing?" Raven looked at shoved his sword in her chest through her heart. Raven was thrown back in the water and layed on the bottom.

Raven wake screaming. Zane wake at that moment trying to calm her. He gathered her in his arms and cryed. She was shaking so much. Link opened the door walking in the room. He only stood there and saw his sister scared. Zane shook his head tellign Lin he didn't know anything. Link only sat on the floor as Raven soon fell asleep in Zane's arms.


	10. Chapter 10

Kayta sat across the room from Dark. He was up against the wall, arms chained above his head. His head hung down. The warm wind moved through the window sliding across his face. Dark squeezed his eyes and opened them. Blinking a few times till his view came into focus. He brought his head up and saw he was chained. He sighed and looked around. He saw Kayta sitting in a chair on the far side of the room. Her legs over the arm of the chair and her back on the grove of the chair.

" About time." Kayta said, jumping out of her chair and rushing over to him. She gripped his face in her hands and brought his head toward hers. She crushed her lips agaist his. She yellped and Dark bit her lower lip.

" You!"

" I told you. I have a wife." Dark said.

Velon walked in the room along with his father. Ganon. Kayta walked back to them and sat at her father's feet. Ganon layed his hand on her head and looked at Dark. A wicked grin grew on his face and Dark wanted to punch it right off. He yanked on the chains and pulled on his skin. Blood come from his arm. Velon's eyes closed and opened. They were dark blue. He directed his way to Dark. Dark looked at him. A big mistake. Dark looked away and closed his eyes tightly. When he opened them he was in the Water Temple.

" Wh-what? No. I can't be here. No!" Dark screamed.

" What did you do?" Kayta asked.

" He thinks he is trapped in the one place he hates most."

Dark slammed his head against the wall. His head hung against his shoulder. Velon went over to him and looked at him. He laughed. " He's very clever."

" Velon." Ganon said.

" You knocked himself out cold to prevent him from feeling trapped from the one thing he truely cares for." He looked at his sister. " His wife."

Kayta slammed her fist in the ground and stood up. She blasted the windows so the glass came crashing to the ground. Her breath was heavy. She sat back down and leaned her head against her fathers knee. Ganon ran his hand over her head. Rage consumed her and she was determined to have Dark to herself.

"I'll get rid of his wife." Kayta said low.

Ganon smiled. He was so proud of them. But Zane. Zane had went the other way on the family. Ganon felt betrayed and wanted his son to pay. But no die. After all, he was his son. There was still some love there. But only alittle.

Raven wondered the forest, looking for the two little boys that always played. She saw a little girl with a fairy and was playing in the water. She looked up and gave a small scream and ran away. Raven reached for her but she was gone. She looked around for the two boys and she heard some noise from a near by house. She walked over and saw who she was looking for.

" Link. Dark." she called.

The boys looked at them and ran to her smiling. She hugged them and they held onto her very sat on the ground and played with them. She loved them so much. She thought of everything she had missed with them. It made her heart feel so heavy inside her chest.

The sky grew black. Raven looked and saw Link grown and laying on the ground hurt. Dark was missing. She ran to Link and held his head in her hands. The strong high cry of a horse came from behind her. Raven jumped back and had her staff in her hand. She was on her left knee and her right leg looking at Ganon.

" You have learned. Are you ready to die in your dreams?" Ganon asked.

" Why? Why can't you just leave us alone?! Why are you after me?"

" Silly girl. You are the hero's sister. You are the thrid part of the Triforce. Well, in the family part. Link, Princess Zelda and I have the true powers of the Triforce. But, you are the last puzzle piece. You have the power of my ancesters. Which makes you very deadly to me. And we can't have that. "

" I have wasted my whole life wondering if I even had a family. And I have one. And you are not taking that away from me!"

Raven summoned sand that ingulfed Ganon and she slammed her staff through his chest.

Raven woke and Zane was holding her. His head was on hers. She moved and wrapped her arms around his waist. He kissed the top of her head.

"Did I wake you?" Raven asked.

" No. Did you sleep better? You have been asleep for five days."

" Five days!!!!" Raven said.

" Yes. We couldn't wake you. And Nabooru said you have done this before. I just didn't want to leave you for a moment."

Raven calmed down and leaned against him. She was beginning to feel some bit of hope inside of her and she felt better then she had in a long time.


	11. Chapter 11

_" Wh-what? No. I can't be here. No!" _

" Dark." Nira said sitting up on the bed. She heard her husband scream and it scared her. He never screamed. Nira got up and walked out out the room and went to look for the others. She two double doors and went inside, slamming them open. Link saw Nira and went over to her.

" Nira? What is it?" Link asked.

" Dark. They hurt him in some why. I don't know how, but I just know. We have to get him back. Now!"

" We will. Me and Raven are leaving in a few moments." Link said.

" I am joining you." Zane said.

" No Zane. Just me and my brother." Raven said.

Zane grabbed her arm and pulled her to the hall away from the others. He pinned her with an angry glare. Raven tryed to move away. But Zane held her shoulder's very tight.

" I am not letting you fight my family alone. I can't lose you again." Zane said.

" Zane. Please. This also is my family. I can't lose them. I just got them back in my life. You know I need them."

" I know." Zane held her close to him. His mouth pressed to her ear. " I will go with if you dont like it. And I will protect you with everything in me and I will help you Dark back to his wife and all of you. I am not losing you again. I wouldn't be able to take it again."

Zane kissed her. His lips crushing hers and demanding that she listen to him. She kissed him back giving him the same demands. His arms went around her waist pulling her closer.

" Zane. Stop. We can't be like this. Not now."

" If you want to live- get off my sister."

Zane let Raven go and walked away, not even looking at Link. Raven just stood there. She looked at Link, who looked very ticked.

" Link. I- "

" Lets go. If he is coming. Fine. But, he stays away from you." Link ordered.

" Hey! Hold on there big brother. If I can't stop you from being with the princess. You sure as hell can't tell me to stop being with Zane."

Link groaned. She was right. He kissed Zelda so many times being here, he knew she had seen them at least once. Something about Zelda made Raven's stomach turn. Link felt the same when it came to Zane. Link hated Zane for being Ganon's son. That only made that relationship even more bitter then it had to be. Zane came with his sword and was ready to leave. He gripped Raven's hand. Link wanted to kill him just for touchong her. But Raven was right. He couldn't do anything. If he did, she would hate him for a very long time. Link went and hugged Nira and kissed Zelda and went to catch up with the others.

" Don't fight my brother. I will." Zane said.

" Fine. Ganon is mine." Link said.

" No. Ganon is mine. He has haunted my dreams for too long. I am going to get payback." Raven demanded.

Link and Zane stopped and looked at her. Was she crazy? Or just being stupid? Either way Link and Zane didn't know. Zane gripped her hand toghter and started walking again and never gave her a second look. She wasn't thinking clearly and he knew it. They made it to the desert border. The women on the other side of the gate saw Raven and opened the gate. They left the fortress and went to Hyrule Field. Raven saw the sky darken and the wind grew stronger and Raven almost fell. Zane caught her and Link stood his ground against the wind.

" Kayta." Zane said.

And sure enough Kayta showed herself and stood infront of him. Raven summanded her staff in her hand and Zane stood with her, with his sword in his hand. Link drew his sword. Kayta looked them and just laughed. Zane glared at her.

" What is it big brother? You don't look happy."

" Having you as a sister is something to be unhappy about." Zane claimed.

" Aw. That's so sad. But, I really don't care! "

Kayta created a large wave of wind, that tore a tree to bits. Raven sunk to the ground. Her eyes turned gold and the sand from the ground, creating a large barricade. Several attacks came from Kayta and Raven was lossing her control an the barrior around them.

" Link. I can't hold this up much longer. Get rid of her." Raven said.

Link ran from behind the sand and saw Kayta. Link drew his sword and swung. Hitting Kayta on the side. She fell back as the sand came back to the ground. Zane caught her, holding her in one arm. Link picked Katya by the arm. She cringed from the pain.

" Take us to your father. Now." Link odered.

Kayta glared at Link. She then have Zane a look that only made Zane laugh at her.

" Don't even try that on me. I have been around magic more then you have and that look wont work on me. Or Link for the matter."

Kayta groaned. Link shoved her infront of them. Zane carried Raven in his arms and followed them. Link only looked forword not thinking of what bad things were going to happen.


	12. Chapter 12

Nira sat at the entrance of the Spirit Temple. She was hoping they would be back. Even though they had just left. Nira wanted Dark back so badly. She missed him with everything in her heart. She walked outside and stood on the edge of hot stone. Her heart pounded as the sun sank farther in the sky and she just wanted too run and go get her husband back herself. All she really wanted was to hold him. Or him hold her. It didn't matter, she just wanted to be with him. Nira sighed and started towalk back to the temple.

Black mist came around Nira, blocking her from the temple. The mist took a form. It was Velon. She hated him with a passion. He tryed to take her to be his cousin's bride. That memory still haunted her. Darcis, Velon's cousin, was the one she was suppose to marry but that never happened. Dark got rid of Daris and never allowed anythign like that to happen again. Nira took three steps back away.

" No hello or how are you? I must say Nira. You are not very kind to an old friend." Velon said.

" Old friend? Yeah, that is what you were. Get awat from me you snake."

" I'm afraid I can't do that." Velon said witha evil grin on his face.

Nira moved to her right to make a run for the entrance. Velon cut her off. A bone like cage blasted from the ground and incased her.

" Zelda!" Nira screamed.

Zelda and Nabooru came rushed out. The both stopped in mid-step and gasped in shock. Zelda saw Velon and knew this was all not good. She knew Velon was a trickster and was very sneaky. She looked around to see if a trap wa already set for them. Being carful was the best thing to be against this man. Dark had almost died 'cause Velon had set a trap for him. And now he had Nira.

" Not one more step, princess." Velon ordered.

Zelda stopped. She had no idea what to do.

" Good-bye. Don't worry I'll make sure she sees her loving husband before she dies."

They vanished. Zelda just stood in one place, wondering what had just happened. What had she done? How could she have let that happen?

_Ganon's Castle_

Dark woke up and blinked several times to help his vision clear. He looked around. Ganon was still there. Not a nice thing to wake up to. He saw Velon enter the room. When he saw who was with him he wanted to claw Vwlon's heart out with his own hands. Nira.

" Let her go!" Dark demanded.

" Dark!"

Velon shoved her to him and she hit the wall, hitting her head. She layed there looked up at Dark. " I'm sorry Dark." was all she could say before she blacked out.

Dark closed his eyes as tears came. He tugged on the chains again and got one of the to brake from the wall. the chains were long enought to were he could get to the ground. He knelt down and picked Nira up in his arm and held her to him. She was still breathing. Velon had pushed her too hard and she was bleeding from her forehead.

" I made the mistake of not killing you last time. But I will kill you this time Velon. You are a dead man." Dark declaired.

Velon only laughed, But fear was in his soul. He knew Dark could kill him. The iron doors slammed open and Kayta was thrown on the ground. Raven stood next to Zane as they walked into the room and she froze as she saw Dark holding Nira.

" Link." she called to her brother.

Link looked to where she was pointing and Link wanted blood. Ganon had crossed the line this time. And and his family was going to pay. And Zane was included in Link's revenge.


	13. Chapter 13

Raven saw rage grow behind Link's eyes. He was ready to fight ready to kill. She looked at Zane and held his arm tighter. She knew something was wrong and it wasn't going to end well. She knew that look in his eyes. It was the same as hers. Everytime a creature that came to harm her or her home she would have that look in her eyes every single time.

Dark yanked on the other chain and shattered the wall. He held Nira in his arms and gave her to Zane. Link gave him his sword and they stood together. Raven went and stood between them with her staff. Zane stayed behind with Nira for good measure. Zane hated not being able to fight with her, but he knew this was her battle as must as her brothers. But he knew he could help. He closed his eyes and when they opened they flashed red. Kayta was wrapped in red and was trapped against the wall. She would be out of the way.

Dark and Link slammed Velon from the walls to the floor. Dark held him to the ground with his hand on Velon's throat. Dark used his powers over water to lock Velon to the ground.

" You hurt her." Dark said.

Link back away and wen to Kayta and stabbed her through the stomach. Raven stood in complete shock. Both her brothers were being -monsters. Never had she seen them like this. What had happened? What was wrong with them?

Link stood near Zane and pulled Nira away and layed her against the wall. He then punched Zane.

" Link! What the hell are you doing?" Raven yelled.

" He has to die. He is just like his father. He has to die!"

Raven ran in front of Zane and shoved Link back. " You can't Link."

" Why not?" Dark asked.

" I'm having his baby." Raven said.

Everyone, even Ganon was quiet. Link just stood in complete silence Dark let go of Velon but keeping him trapped in the water. Zane turned her around to him and looked at her.

" A baby? My baby?" Zane asked.

" Yes." Raven said.

Ganon stood and laughed. Zane looked at his father and wanted to shut him up himself. Link gripped his sword and turned to Ganon. Dark did the same.

" Time for you to die father." Zane said.

Raven went to her brothers and was ready to fight. Link and dark ran forward and were blasted backwards and jumped right back up and went to attack him again. Before they got to him, Ganon was stabbed through the chest with Raven's staff. Zane had taken it and killed his father. Raven was shocked beyond everything. She hadn't even noticed that Zane had taken her staff frome her. Ganon fell to the ground and Zane went to his brother.

" Zane." Velon said.

" Bye, brother."

Zane moved away so Dark could finish the job. Velon's body sank into the water and never came up. Zane held Raven in his arms. He kissed her head and held her close. Dark went and picked Nira up. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

" Dark." Nira breathed.

" Sh. I'm her baby. It's okay. I'm here."

Link went over to Zane. " I'm sorry. I was so-I don't even know what got into me."

" Just don't try to kill me again. I'd really like to be around for Raven as lond as I can." Zane said.

" Are you really pregnant?" Dark asked.

" Yes. Zelda and Nabooru were able to take me to the doctor and well-I'm goign to have a baby."

Zane hugged her and they walked out of the castle and went the quickest way to the desert.

Zelda saw Link and she ran to him. He caught her in his arms and held her as close as he could. Dark walked on taking Nira inside. Raven hugged Nabooru. Naboobru looked at Zane.

" I love this girl as if she was my own daughter. Yor ever hurt her, and you will never hear the end of it from me. You understand me? "

" Yes. I promise. I will never hurt her." Zane said.

_Eight months Later_

Raven had still not decided yet to go to the forest with Link and the others. She had a home here. It was her home for so long. And now she was pregnant, married and not really sure on what to do at all. She loved it here. What would a forest be like? Would the sun shine like it did here? Could she still see them moon?

_Will Zane and the baby love it there?_

She could only hope so. Because she was going. Dark come outside and sat next to her. He hugged her and kissed her cheek.

" We are leaving this afternoon. I just wanted to spend time with you before we did."

" Well, you'll get all the time in the world to. I'm coming."

" Really?" Dark asked.

" Yes. Just give me a few minutes to tell Zane and get a few things."

Dark nodded and helped her up. She walked inside and saw Zane on the steps walking down.

" You ready to go?" he asked.

" How did you now?"

" Raye. I know who you are. You love your family and Nabooru wants you to be with them and I know you want to be with them. They are your family. I have the most important things that you would want and we are ready when you are." Zane said holding her in his arms.

Raven kissed him and she was so happy that she was going to finally be with her family and have one of her own. This was everythign she had always wanted it. And she couldn't have been happier.


End file.
